


Plowed

by Misscheif007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Mentions Jess, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscheif007/pseuds/Misscheif007
Summary: Dean can’t leave well enough alone and Sam reveals a secret.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was winter in Minnesota and the boys just finished up with the monster of the week. They’d only been able to get a few towns away before a snow storm trapped them in a motel for a few days.

Just Dean, Sam, and Sam’s piss poor attitude towards snow. There were some days Dean was almost certain Sam ran off to California so he wouldn’t have to deal with the cold and shitty weather. Some days he didn’t blame him if it had been the reason. But Dean was a big brother. He had to watch after Sam. Protect Sam. Annoy Sam.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean drawled looking out the window.

Sam was on his computer looking for a case. Or a spell to end winter. Dean figured it was whatever he could find first. “It’s Sam.” 

“Sam, Sammy,” Dean said stepping away from the window and catching a glance over Sam’s shoulder. Case, boring. “Either way you’re a bitch.”

“Is this going somewhere?” Sam snapped glaring at his brother.

“I only have a question,” Dean smirked. “I need an honest answer.”

That got Sam’s full attention making him close his laptop. He looked a little nervous and guilty. Interesting.

“Ok what.”

Dean took a deep breath and acted like he was steadying himself. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Fuck you,” Sam said yanking his laptop back open. “You’re such a dick.”

“It’s very important,” Dean insisted watching as a plow drove pass the motel. “It’s not like we can go anywhere for another day or so.”

“Have at it,” Sam returned back to his research. Probably looking for a case in the warmer snowless southern states. 

“You’re no fun in winter,” Dean said throwing himself onto his bed and glared up at the ceiling. “When you were a kid you loved going outside and playing in the snow then you turned into a teenager and just poof all gone.”

“It’s called growing up.”

Dean sat up and stared at him. His brother was hiding something. After all they’ve been through he was keeping a secret. A bubble of anger and sadness welled up in him.

“What are you hiding?” Dean demanded. It was like a switch flicked. Annoying older brother turned into interrogating hunter. “There’s something missing.”

“Considering you drink away most of your brain cells there’s a lot of things missing,” Sam shot back. 

Dean got up and slammed Sam’s laptop closed. “Hey!”

“What happened?”

“You do realize if you break my laptop I’ll key the car.”

Dean leaned back and scanned his brother’scfeatures. Nervous and slightly scared. Also defiant. He could break him.

“Aww Sammy, is it something embarrassing?” Dean cooed. 

“Dude some people just don’t like winter get over it.”

Dean sat on the table nudging the computer aside so he could be right in his brother’s way. Sam was glaring at him. Anger lowered inhibitions.

“I know you better than that. You can’t keep it from me,” Dean said smirking.

“Actually Dean I’ve kept a lot of things from you over the years. You’re kind of dense and think you know everything, but you’ve been clueless for the past I don’t know eleven some odd years,” Sam shot back getting out of his chair starting to pack his computer away. 

Dean frowned. Sam was packing up. Sam was running away. Leaving him again. Fuck that!

“Chill out it can’t be that big of a deal,” Dean said grabbing Sam’s arm.

Sam jerked back and snapped, “Dad thought it was.”

“Dad knew, there’s nothing in his journal that mentions anything about you and winter.”

Sam gave a huff laugh. “Not exactly something he’d ever want to admit out loud or have one of his hunting buddies come across some day.”

“What happened?”

“Let it go.”

“No can do Sammy boy. See it bothers you so much that I think if we just talk about it you would feel a whole lot better.”

Sam starred at him and swallowed slowly. He looked calculating and thoughtful for a second. 

“The winter after I turned fifteen Dad caught me making out with a boy at the library. He was so mad he dragged me out of there and we moved straight on to the next town in a hurry. You didn’t notice how used he was cause let’s face it, he was always mad about something.”

Dean’s mouth gaped open and he felt like he was looking at his brother for the first time.

“You ran off that night to some bar looking to get laid and we got into it.He said he didn’t raise me to be this way. I told him he didn’t raise me at all. He asked if you knew and I said no. He told me to keep it that way and if I knew what was best for me I should keep things like this to myself. He could handle his sons killing monsters but couldn’t handle his son being bisexual.”

Dean swallowed and looked aside. He took a moment to process what Sam said. “Did Jess know?”

Sam grinned defiant and triumphant. “Jess was a trans girl. She wasn’t fully transitioned but let me tell you her dick was bigger than mine and I took it like a fucking champ.”

Dean fell off the table and stared at his brother from the floor. “I did not need that detail. She really had a dick? She wore short shorts there was no bulge.”

Sam rolled his eyes at him. “It’s called tucking Dean. She did that around company. She wasn’t out to everyone just a few people she trusted.”

“You hate winter cause Dad found out in winter. And instead of letting you come out he shoved you further into the closet,” Dean said like it fit all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Another snow plow went by there motel and Sam scowled at the window. 

“All that. And it’s not fair the snow gets plowed more than I do. All I want to do is get bent over in the dive bar bathroom and railed till I can’t walk straight, but no my brother is the worlds biggest cock block. Do you know how hard it is to get laid in winter to begin with? Gay men don’t like snow or the cold. Add on the fact that hunters are scared to make a move because they’re worried you’ll kill them for touching your brother, and the gay men think you’re my needy bottom that they can’t compete with!”

Dean stood right up and glared at him. “I am not a needy bottom!”

“No I am!”

“Find a chick!”

“I want dick!”

Another plow drove pass and Sam screamed in frustration dramatically throwing himself on the bed. “It’s not fair!”


	2. Hair

Dean was the world’s best big brother for a reason. Sammy wanted to get laid by a man, fine. He was gonna be the best wingman the world had ever seen. His little brother would have any man he wanted by the time Dean was done.

Dean looked into local gay bars and nightclubs. Minnesota sucked. His brother was not going to get laid in this state. He needed some place sunny and flamboyant. Either California or Florida. He’d go back to the pits of hell before he willingly brought Sam to California. So he was going to America’s asshole, Florida.

He had to stock Sam up on condoms. Dean wanted Sam to get laid not infected with Florida man syndrome. He could handle monsters easily. Deranged hillbillies and old folks not so much. There was no known cure for being bitten by a wild Floridian.

Sam was in bed watching another serial killer documentary. Dean fleetingly wondered if he should be worried for unsuspecting snow plows being dismantled in a jealous rage. That would be one of the weirdest reasons they’ve been arrested and he’d rather not have to explain to Bobby why Sam was arrested for destroying the machines. Bobby can thank him later for getting to skip the horny tirade.

Dean watched his unsuspecting brother for a few moments. Sam was a good looking guy. He was tall and strong. His hair gave him a softer look. Hmmm. Maybe that’s why he kept it on the longer side. 

“Do you like it when guys pull your hair?” Dean found himself asking without meaning to.

Sam’s head snapped to him so fast Dean knew he wasn’t suspecting the question. Or he was really into the documentary. He’d have to start paying attention to the news and see if there were any connected killings in the places they’d been. He’d be disappointed if Sammy didn’t cover his tracks if he decided to start killing people. He was raised better than that.

“Dude what are you talking about?” Sam asked shifting his position on the bed.

Dean stared at htis brother’s face for a moment looking for his tell. Either his brother didn’t know about this tell or he really was surprised about the question that he didn’t have time to cover it up. “You like your hair pulled!”

“What is this sudden fascination with my hair?” Sam tried shifting the line of questioning. There was no way Dean was letting this embarrassing tidbit go. It could come in handy since day in the future.

“Can’t a guy know what helps get his brother off? We’re trying to get you laid soon so you don’t go postal on those poor innocent plow trucks.”

Sam gave his classic bitch face and turned back to his documentary. Dean wondered if maybe Sammy had a brat and daddy kink briefly. He thought about someone spanking his brother for being a little bitch and decided it seemed fitting. He’d have to find a kink club just to see Sam’s reaction.

“You didn’t answer the question Sammy, hair pulling yes or no?”


	3. Great Night

Sam was mad at him. Here he was trying to be a good big brother and Sam was mad at him. 

Dean had stopped in a nice big city on their way down to swamp ass and mosquito bites. He’d done a little research to find a nice sized gay bar. He’d convinced Sam that they should go out for a drink. He’d started talking to guys trying to get them to ask his brother for a dance or to buy him a beer. And now Sam was not talking to him as they drove to the motel from the bar. It wasn’t his fault his brother had struck out. 

“Why are you mad at me?” Dean finally snapped once their motel room door was shut. “I was doing my best to get these guys to take interest in you.”

Sam whirled on him and stared at him with anger and disbelief. “THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE MY PIMP!”

Dean glared at him. “They did not! I was being an awesome wingman and you were being a tight ass priss. They probably thought your ass was so tight it would break their dicks trying to stick it in.”

“I can’t believe you think you were doing a good job as a wingman! Dude I would do better without you around to make things awkward. One guy asked me how much to watch us together and I had to explain to him how you are my misguided brother, do you know what he said to that??? He told me to name a price and he’d pay,” Sam looked beyond irritated, time to abort the argument for the night.

“Well how do men hit on men anyways? Everyone just seemed to eye each other and then break off,” Dean was internally pouting. He wanted to be a natural wingman for his brother but there seemed to be a different set of rules. 

“It’s subtle and doesn’t require a wingman.” Sam threw himself into his bed and kicked off his boots.

Dean didn’t like that. His brother would be unprotected. Left by himself with another man who could be a monster or demon or rapist. Not happening. His brother’s lovers would have to get his approval first. Unfortunately most of the people who he would choose would probably be bottoms. Twinks look harmless sue him.

Dean belly flopped onto the bed right next to Sam making his brother raise an eyebrow at him. Dean shrugged it off, he wanted to be closer to his brother for a serious conversation. “How much money could we have made tonight?”

Sam pushed him off the bed. Dean hit the disgusting carpet hard and unfortunately looked under the bed. Dead rat and some hopefully dead roaches. Yuck.

“I dare you to eat this rat under here.”

Dean swore he heard a muffled scream coming from the bed above him. The rat blinked at him. Dean gave a real scream as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his gun. Sam jumped up and stood on the bed.

“What’s under the bed?”

“Ratatouille ain’t dead.” Dean said racking the slide. “Dinner is fresh tonight.”

“Remy.”

Dean looked at Sam like he’d grown another head. “Remy?”

“The rat’s name was Remy, ratatatouille is the name of the dish.”

Dean sent him an annoyed look. “This is why you can’t get laid. You correct people all the time. No one wants to fuck someone who’s telling them they’re doing it all wrong.”

“Just shoot the rat!”

“Fine!”

The rat ran out from under the bed towards the couch where Dean was next too. He yelped and jumped on it just to sink almost all the way through and let a few roaches crawl out from under the cushions. Sam gagged while jumping off the bed, he grabbed his duffel and boots as he bolted for the door. Dean unstuck himself from the couch, grabbed the rest of their stuff fast as shit and was out of the room in record time. 

“This night just keeps getting better and better.”


End file.
